marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Infinity Wars Vol 1 4
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Unseen puppet master pulling Gamora's strings * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** * * * * * * * * * * Art Douglas' Band * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ********** *********** ******** ********* Midtown ********** *********** and ************ ******* ******** ********* *** **** *** ** ** *** **** ***** *** *** ** Infinity's End * Items: * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * Requiem's armor * and * * * and * * * * and * * Arachknight's SuitCategory:Moon Knight's Suit/AppearancesCategory:Spider-Man's Suit/Appearances and * * * and * * * * * | Synopsis1 = Brief Summary Having deduced that if Gamora has copied the entire universe and installed it into the Soul Gem, Diamond Patch theorizes a set of Infinity Stones must also exist in Soul World. Since he has the knowledge he will one day wield the Phoenix Force, Diamond Patch sends his future self a telepathic message in a bottle, resulting in the Phoenix-empowered Wolverine from The End of Time arriving to help Loki and Diamond Patch. He hands them over the Power Stone, and splits Diamond Patch back into Logan and Emma Frost before leaving. Meanwhile in the adjacent reality, this universe's Phyla-Vell and Moondragon confront Requiem and escape to the Prime Marvel Universe after failing to take her down. Leaving Logan behind, Emma helps Loki recruit other individuals he had deemed uniquely suited to wield an Infinity Stone. When Gamora read Loki's mind before creating Warp World, Loki specifically imagined the people he needed in his journey mashed together so that she would subconsciously create them and unwittingly facilitate their location. These people are Kang and Ms. Marvel, merged into Ms. Kang, and Ant-Man and the Hulk, merged into Little Monster. Using their combined powers, Emma and Loki split them. After assembling the team, Loki finds Adam Warlock and attempts to get his help to escape Soul World, but he insists they need to fight Davondra. Emma rallies numerous merged heroes to help Warlock as the entirety of Warp World becomes infested by manifestations of the creature. One of the heroes that answers Emma's call is a seemingly normal saxophone player who is actually Drax the Destroyer. In the real world, Gamora finds an impenetrable barrier bellow the Quarry of Creation. She tries to breach out of the universe but she can't, and is soon confronted by the Council of Watchers. Detailed Summary Having actually taken Loki into the X-Mansion after getting a drink, Diamond Patch recaps what he has learned of Gamora, that she has grafted every soul in one half of the universe with another from the other half and trapped them in Soul World to be devoured by Devondra. Loki explains this situation is why he sought a telepath's help, to help sort everything fast. Diamond Patch theorizes that if Gamora has copied the entire universe and installed it into the Soul Gem, then the Infinity Stones must also exist inside Warp World. Before they can continue, Loki notices a spider dangling behind Diamond Patch's head. The spider suddenly turns into a monster and attacks them both. Diamond Patch stabs it and learns that it's a manifestation of Davondra. While defeating Davondra, Loki recalls that he found an old book on creation in the library of Omnipotence City and when he arrived at a tale of a spider that creates universe from her silk, the pages were torn out, deducing that it wasn't a coincidence and that somebody must have carefully manipulated the current crisis. Diamond Patch explains that he once learned from stabbing a Watcher that one day in the far future he merges with the Phoenix Force. He theorizes that he could send his future self a telepathic message in a bottle the next time he has an opportunity to stab someone possessing the Phoenix Force. When wondering when could that happen, Loki is surprised by the appearance of Logan's future self from The End of Time. The Phoenix Wolverine admits that he tried not to interfere, but it ended up causing more trouble, so he has decided to travel back in time using the Time Bat. He warns that he can't stay not to risk Requiem discovering his presence in the present, but he chucks the Power Stone at Loki. Before leaving and at Loki's request, Phoenix Logan splits Diamond Patch back into Wolverine and Emma Frost. Loki notices his brother Thor's future self concealed by the Phoenix's fire wings, and they exchange words. As he leaves with Thor, Phoenix Wolverine tells Loki, Emma and his younger self to gather the Infinity Stones and get them to Adam Warlock. Emma gets the Power Stone away from Loki due to mistrust and reads his mind to learn that he plans on recruiting Kang next. While Logan is looking for beer at the fridge, a manifestation of Davondra appears from inside it. Loki and Emma leave Logan behind while he fights Davondra. Outside the X-Mansion, Emma localizes Kang, but Loki can't teleport there since his powers are diminished while inside the Soul Gem. Since he's not far away, Emma mentally-controls a biker into handing them over his bike, and they leave. Emma asks Loki if they can count on his counterpart from the neighboring reality, but Loki doubts his counterparts are faring well. Meanwhile in the adjacent universe, the Loki Odinson stands defeated on Bifrost while his world's Asgard burns. Wielding Loki's own hammer, Requiem bludgeons his head. She then turns to Phyla-Vell and Moondragon, whom she has snared in energy bands on top of a pile of defeated heroes. Requiem explains that she has five Infinity Stones, and demands to know where did they hide the Reality Stone. After kissing Phyla-Vell, Moondragon seemingly betrays her, offering to cut a deal with Gamora. She reveals that she hid the stone and erased her memories of the events, but she can learn of its location by probing her mind, but only if she let her have Phyla. When Requiem peeks into Moondragon's mind, she locks her in mental combat so Phyla can take her down. Phyla warns Moondragon that she has to sever the connection and can't be inside Requiem's mind when she kills her. However, Requiem snaps out of it, having learned the location of the stone. They quickly escape, with Moondragon having used the Infinity Stones while in Requiem's mind to shoot herself and Phyla out of their universe, and they proceed to break the barrier between realities, hoping the universe they're escaping to is different. Back inside Warp World, Loki and Emma confront Ms. Kang, the amalgam of Kang and Ms. Marvel. She's confused, so Emma reveals her the separate beings she is meant to be. Combining her and Loki's power, Emma splits her into her original forms. As Ms. Marvel and Kang reel from discovering that their shared life was actually not real, Loki explains that he knew Requiem would read his mind, so he specifically imagined the people he needed in his journey mashed together so that she would subconsciously create them, and welcomes them to the team he's putting together. The team teleports to the Arctic, where they meet Little Monster, the combination of Ant-Man and the Hulk. Little Monster refuses to join them and attacks Loki. Emma grabs him and uses the Power Stone to split him. Bruce Banner suggests coming up with a plan, but Loki states that they have one, and that he's not part of it. Using her telepathy, Emma brings out the Hulk, much to the monster's irritation. Loki explains that he has gathered them together because each are uniquely suited to wield an Infinity Stone when the time comes. Ms. Marvel objects, stating she doesn't want to, but Loki disregards her and has Emma help Kang pinpoint their last member. Loki and his allies teleport and find themselves outside Warp World, still within the confines of Soul World, witnessing the dimension's corruption. Loki's team runs to assist Warlock in fighting Davondra. They engage the monster, but it swallows Warlock. Ant-Man reluctantly comply with Emma's orders, and shrinks down to help Warlock. He goes inside Davondra and enlarges to giant-size, tearing the creature apart from the inside and retrieving Adam Warlock. As the creature pulls itself back together, Warlock expresses that they need everyone to fight Davondra. However, Loki indicates that they actually need Warlock to show them the door out of Soul World so they can face Gamora in the real world. Aggrieved, Warlock holds Loki by his throat, scolding him for trying to leave and asserting that the fight is in Soul World. Since they need to leave, Emma uses her powers to rally numerous heroes of Warp World to fight with Warlock. All over Warp World, these heroes are fighting manifestations of Davondra, which started emerging, and heed Emma's call. A saxophone player also responds to Emma's message. In a trance, he steps out of the stage where he's playing with his band. The image of Drax the Destroyer appears in his reflection against a window. In the real world, Gamora has finished unearthing the Quarry of Creation, and stands above a impenetrable barrier. Flowa wonders if the heroes won't mount a defense. Gamora declares that it doesn't matter since once Davondra's hunger is sated, the creature will spin a new thread and create a new reality, which she will weave. To her disgruntlement, Gamora tries to break the barrier to no avail. The hallucination of Thanos tries to convince her to use the Infinity Stones to bring him back, but she ignores him. Flowa comments that even if Gamora can't breah out of the universe, whatever will happen will be worth it, as Gamora soon realizes that she's being surrounded by the Council of Watchers. | Solicit = Requiem is victorious. Infinity has been warped. Reality only has one hope. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included